


kissing meme

by 40i4



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Fanart, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/40i4/pseuds/40i4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took all the kiss memes out there and made them into a narrative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing meme

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this can be seen in every verse it fits your personal canon, for me it's something between 616 and MCU, I guess :)
> 
> In case this file stops showing up, please visit post on my tumblr [here](http://fangirlsfeelz.tumblr.com/post/127735258842)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcanon that Tony is pretty much like a cat- when being pet he shows how much he hates it, but secretly loves it.


End file.
